


Queen of Hell

by OswinTheStrange



Series: Queen of Hell AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, Unhealthy Coping, rowena is a demon, talks of torture (not graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: It's been a year since Rowena's death. Reader mourns until Rowena shows up...as a demon.





	Queen of Hell

It had been a year. A whole fucking year without Rowena. A year since Lucifer had killed her and burned her body. You’d though the Resurrection Seal would work. You’d lost track of how many days you waited for it to work until you realized it wouldn’t. Until you realized she was _gone_.

 

After that, you had spent a month hold up in some cheap motel room. You’d never been one for drinking, but you hadn’t gone a single day in that month without a glass of alcohol. Days had blurred into one another, until it felt like one long day. You probably would still be stuck there now if not for the Winchesters.

 

As much as you hated it, and hated them, for getting Rowena involved in the mess with Lucifer _again_ , you had to admit, you probably wouldn’t have lasted for much longer if they hadn’t shown up. They got you out of the hotel room and away from the booze, and had even let you stay in the Bunker while you…recovered.

 

But you weren’t really recovered. You could function again and were well enough to be on your own, but the loss of Rowena was still fresh in your mind and heart every second of every day, even a year later.

 

You sat alone in your hotel room, nursing a cup of tea with one hand. You would’ve had whiskey or scotch, but you figured alcohol would be a bad idea. In the other, you held your phone. It was open to your photo album and full of pictures of Rowena. Some were candid shots, some you’d convinced her to pose for, and there were even a few selfies you’d make her take with you. The more you looked, the more it hurt, so you put your phone away. You looked down at your tea. You weren’t even in the mood for that and placed the cup on the table.

 

You sighed and felt a tear slip down your face. “I miss you,” you whispered, “I miss you so much.”

 

“I know, darling,” a voice said.

 

That voice…it couldn’t be! You jumped up, spinning wildly to where the voice had come from.

 

Rowena stood there, as beautiful as the day you’d last seen her. She didn’t have a single scar or burn mark. Nothing to indicate she’d ever died at all.

 

“This…you’re not real,” you gasped.

 

“Why not? I’m talking to you, standing right in front of you,” Rowena said, walking closer. You were paralyzed in fear and confusion. “I can touch you,” she said, reaching out to touch your hand. You flinched away. You didn’t fail to notice her slightly hurt and confused expression. “Why am I not real?”

 

“Because you’re dead! You died! I saw your body! Hell, I waited for _days_ because I hoped that Seal might bring you back! And it _didn’t_! So, you can’t be real!” You cried, your voice breaking and tears streaming down your face.

 

“No, it didn’t work. Lucifer,” his name was said with pure venom, “made sure of that. So, I died. And I went to hell.”

 

Your confused, grief stricken mind tried to put together the pieces. “So, if you went to hell…are you…”

 

“A demon?” Rowena asked. Her eyes flashed black.

 

You gasped and stepped back. “Oh, god,” you choked.

 

Rowena’s eyes returned to their deep green and she gave you a wicked smirk. “Not quite.”

 

“If you went to hell, how are you back? How is your body back? Do I even want to know?” You asked.

 

“Probably not. But you might as well know the basics,” Rowena said. “After I died, my soul went straight to hell. At that point, I realized my only chance out was to become a demon and find a way out. Considering who I was, the demons down there jumped at the chance to torture my soul. So, I let them. I took everything they could dish out and more. It…was pain beyond anything I could’ve ever imagined. But, I withstood it all. Soon enough I was off the rack, and that’s when my real plan began.”

 

You listening to her story in horror, your stomach churning at the thought of Rowena going through that. “Your real plan?”

 

“Aye. With both Lucifer and my son gone, Hell’s been at war with itself, trying to find a new ruler. So, I started gathering followers and gaining power. Eventually, I was able to claw my way out of hell and gain support of the demons on Earth. And, of course, get my body back,” Rowena explained, sliding a hand down her figure. “I used a handy little spell a certain Knight of Hell used a while back to fix it up.”

 

“So, how long have you been back?” You asked.

 

“About a month,” Rowena said.

 

You sat down heavily. “And you didn’t come to see me sooner?” Gaining followers, taking over hell, bringing her body back, you could all understand. It fit Rowena perfectly. But being back for a month and not even bothering to send you some sort of sign that she was back?

 

Rowena sat down beside you. “I know you must be angry,” Rowena began.

 

“Angry? I’m not angry, Rowena. I’m furious! You’ve been back a whole _month_ while I’ve been here missing you every second and thinking you were dead! I know you’re a demon now, but do you care at all? _Can_ you even care?” You shouted.

 

Rowena glanced away, biting her lip. “Of course, I do! I feel things differently now that I’m a demon. But I still care for you, Y/N. And it’s because I care that I stayed away!”

 

“What the hell does that even mean?” You scoffed.

 

“This whole month I’ve been securing my position, making sure the demons fear me, that they won’t rise against me. If I’d left earlier to come see you, I would’ve lost that. And you could’ve been put in danger,” Rowena said, taking your hand.

 

You let her, part of you too tired to fight, and the other part missing her and needing her to be near you. “And I’m not now?”

 

“No,” Rowena said, “Because I’ve done it. I’m _Queen_ , Y/N. I’m the Queen of Hell.”

 

“In just a month?”

 

“Just to take over those sad, pathetic demons my son allowed on Earth. The demons in hell took far longer.”

 

“How long?” You asked.

 

Rowena hesitated.

 

“Rowena, how long?” Your tone was more insistent this time.

 

“Time in hell passes differently, so about…eighty years.”

 

Your jaw dropped. Eighty years? That was a lifetime! Of course, for Rowena it was probably nothing. Barely a third of her life. Well, her human life, anyway.

 

“So, Queen of Hell,” you sighed, “Don’t tell me this means you’ll be sitting in boring meetings all the time. I don’t think that’s really your style.”

 

Rowena wrinkled her nose. “Not at all. That’s what I have advisors for. I don’t trust them, but I trust their fear in me. I proved quite ruthless in hell.”

 

“And they fear you enough that they won’t care that you’re here talking to a human?”

 

Rowena smirked. “Well, ruling is a stressful job. I need a right hand. And a consort, if you’re interested.”

 

You thought it over. Rowena was back. As a demon, granted, but she was back. You wanted to be with her. Being the right-hand, and possible consort, of the Queen of Hell put a target on your back. But if the demons feared her as she said, then they wouldn’t be a problem. Hell, if they ended up respecting you enough, they might even protect you. And if Rowena was in charge, then whenever you eventually died and went to hell, because at this point heaven was unlikely, you wouldn’t have as bad a time in hell as anyone else.

 

“Okay,” you said, looking into her eyes. “I’ll do it. So long as I don’t have to live in that place Crowley used as his ‘palace’.”

 

Rowena laughed. “Don’t worry about that. As soon as I became Queen I decided to move somewhere much nicer.”

 

“How soon would you want me to move in?”

 

“As soon as you can.”

 

“Well, I’ve got nothing here to do. Just let me pack my bags and I’ll be ready,” you said, standing.

 

Rowena stood with you. “I could just have my demons do it for you.”

 

“No thanks, there’s only one demon I want touching me or my things.” It was scary how quickly you were getting used to that. You hesitated for a second, then threw your arms around Rowena and pulled her into a tight hug.

 

You could smell the sulfur coming off her, but underneath there were still hints of a scent that was distinctly Rowena’s. “I missed you,” you whispered.

 

Rowena returned the hug, holding you close to her. “I know, darling. I missed you, too. There were times where only the thought of you kept me going. But I’m back now.”

 

“I know.” You drew back from the hug. “I’m gonna go pack my things real fast.”

 

Within ten minutes, you had your bags packed and you were ready to go.

 

“Now,” Rowena said, “Let’s go rule hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Editor-Marrilyn  
> Who else wants to see Rowena come back as a demon and take over hell if her Resurrection Seal doesn't work?


End file.
